1. Field of the Invention
The described invention relates to the field of optical circuits. In particular, the invention relates to a method of self-aligning optical waveguides.
2. Description of Related Art
Aligning optical waveguides can be difficult. If the waveguides are the same, such as two optical fibers, they can be fused together without too much difficulty. However, if the waveguides are made from dissimilar materials, or have different cross-sectional shapes, it is more difficult to align the waveguides.